Sebuah Marker dan Jidat Nganggur
by hayytsuharu
Summary: "Gulanya di mana?" "Beraninya menipu anak kecil." "Bacakan, dong." "Sial bikin iri saja!" "Jadi ternyata kamu!" / Menceritakan keseharian di rumah Mas Spaniard dengan maid kecil kesayangannya yang direcoki seorang Perancis mesum. / DLDR. RnR?


_Storyline_ **© HatsuHaru [/u/4626177]**

 **Hetalia ©** _Himaruya_ _Hidekazu_

 _Antonio/_ **Spain** , _Lovino/_ **Chibi!Romano** , _Francis/_ **France**

 _(Unsure_ _about_ _the_ _genres_ _but I guess_ _it's...)_ **Family, Humor,** ...Fluff? /CMIIW

Peringatan: Banyak kalimat berandal bertaburan, _no sensor_. _Read on your own risk._

Silahkan dikoreksi jika mengandung kesalahan, _but no harsh words please. Rude mouth_ cuma milik Romano seorang, ok?

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah folder cokelat yang sepertinya resmi terlihat nangkring manis di lengan Antonio sementara ia berjalan di lorong menuju ruang kerjanya. Dari jendela, irisnya menangkap seonggok tubuh kecil memunggunginya, mengemaskan, sungguh, kontras di antara putih seprai yang berkibar seperti bendera kalah perang. Antonio tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia tahu, sekalipun dia tidak berhadapan langsung dengan manusia kecil yang sedang gondok di halaman itu, ia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang dihina-hina sepenuh jiwa.

Bukan berarti Antonio dibenci, sih. Dia sudah terbiasa. Semua orang yang tahu dia juga maklum saja. Tapi, yah, memangnya kapan pernah anak kecil yang satu itu berhenti merapal sumpah serapah pada semua orang? Kecuali jika kamu cewek cantik, kosakata ala ABK akan berubah menjadi kamus pujangga.

"Um, Lovino!"

Punggung kecil itu terlonjak mendengar namanya diteriakkan. Dengan suara Antonio pula. Menoleh, pipinya menggembung dan berwarna merah, alisnya bertaut dan hatinya dongkol. Sepertinya mengerikan, memang, setidaknya begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Jika kau melihatnya saat ini, mungkin reaksimu sama seperti Antonio yang berdiri di balik jendela dengan meremas genggaman sendiri, menahan rasa gemas. Ya. Lovino yang ngambek itu asli lucu, apalagi ketika kupingmu bermasalah sehingga tidak akan mendengar kalimat apa yang dilemparkannya ke arahmu. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Apa, Njing?!"

Sayang mulut Lovi kecil itu cukup busuk.

"Aih, galak...  
"Yang tadi pagi, maaf, deh.  
"Tapi itu salahmu juga, sih."

Lovino semakin merah. "Sudah dibilang, kasurku basah karena tupai, bego!"

"Ha-ha, iya sajalah," Masih dengan seringai khasnya, Spaniard itu melanjutkan, "Sebentar lagi aku ada tamu, kau bisa buatkan minum? Teh atau apalah. Boleh, ya? Sekalian camilannya,"

Lovino bergeming tak merespon. Tapi dia mendengarkan.

"Aku akan mengerjakan sesuatu dulu di ruanganku, nanti jika tamunya sudah datang tolong beritahu aku, ya." Sambil melambaikan folder di tangannya, Antonio beranjak pergi. Mata hijau Lovino tajam mengekor punggung pemilik rumah hingga tak tampak lagi, lalu ia menendang kerikil tak bersalah di dekatnya.

"Kampret-Tonio! Tak usah ngerepotin orang sambil nyengir begitu, dasar jelek!"

Sementara mulutnya merutuk tak henti-henti, Lovino menghantamkan kaki menuju dapur dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia menata kue-kue di atas piring, menyiapkan _tea_ _set_ , juga merebus air dalam ceret almini. Setelah uap air bersiul nakal, Lovi mematikan pemanas dan dengan sangat, sangat, sangat berhati-hati dia menuang air panas ke penyaring yang telah setengah penuh oleh daun teh kering. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tengah mengasihaninya, sehingga adegan ini tidak menimbulkan kericuhan apapun. Dapur bersih. Tehnya sukses. Melegakan.

Oh, dia lupa. Seharusnya dia juga menyediakan gula di _tea_ _set_ -nya. Yap, seharusnya ada _jar_ kecil berisi gula di sana, tapi, mana?

Lovino menggeledah lemari suplai satu per satu. Tidak ketemu. Di antara rak rempah-rempah pun tak ada. Setelah frustasi mencari di seluruh bagian dapur yang dapat dicapai badan kecilnya, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada tuan rumah saja. Seharusnya ia tahu, setidaknya ia akan membantu Lovino kecil yang kesusahan.

"Spain, sialan, gulanya di mana?"

Tanpa mengetuk, telapak kecil itu memutar gagang pintu dan daun pintu berayun terbuka. Tampaklah olehnya sosok yang dicari tengah pulas terlentang di atas sofa. Di atas meja kecil di dekatnya terdapat banyak dokumen berserakan, bolpoin-bolpoin, dan... mengejutkan, ada gula. Mengapa ada di sini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Dan Antonio, pastinya.

"Sebenarnya si bodoh ini sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Mengendap-endap, Lovino mendekati meja seraya berdoa pada Dewa-Dewi siapapun di atas sana agar ia dihindarkan dari segala kehebohan yang ringan maupun yang menimbulkan _chaos_. Matanya awas melirik sesekali pada Antonio yang tenang. Entah kenapa hati Lovino kecil merasa agak gatal. Ingin rasanya melakukan sesuatu pada sosok yang lepas penjagaan seperti ini. Lengan yang tadinya terjulur untuk meraih gula, berhenti, dan merubah haluan pada _marker_ di sampingnya.

Detik pertama, Lovino menggenggam _marker_ dengan kedua tangannya.

Detik kedua, telapak tangan melambai di depan wajah tertidur itu.

Detik keempat, kedua tangan kembali mengatup dan ia menunggu.

Detik ketujuh, setelah dirasa mantap bahwa Spaniard itu tidak akan bangun, tutup _marker_ pun terbuka.

Detik kesembilan, _marker_ itu telah rampung menari di atas jidat mulus dan meninggalkan jejak tinta yang jelas.

Detik kesepuluh, Lovino mengembalikan _marker_ pada tempatnya, mengambil gula, dan meninggalkan ruangan. Misi selesai.

Selepas Lovi menghilang menuju dapur, seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja tersebut dengan wajah penuh selidik. Senyum miring tersungging mencemooh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur,"

Antonio tersentak. Ketahuan. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari posisinya, tertawa garing meminta pemakluman lawan bicara.

"A-ah, ha-ha, sudah lama kau datang?" Ujarnya mengalihkan isu. "Aku tidak dengar bel pintu..."

"Memangnya harus, ya, aku menekan bel dan menunggu peliharaan kecilmu itu membukakan pintu?" Tamu itu mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ke belakang, wajahnya suntuk. "Terlalu formal untukku. Lagipula, kapan terakhir aku main kesini dengan membunyikan bel pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"Yah, memang. Kau dan Gilbert memang selalu menerobos rumah orang tanpa salam dengan benar, lalu tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam ruangan menghardik tuan rumah yang sedang tidur." Antonio menggeleng sarkas, "Aku merasa malu padamu, Francis."

Sang tamu mengerling mesum. "Apa kau tidak ingin kulihat saat tidur, hmm?"

"Dasar cabul. Kau benar-benar ingin diciduk aparat rupanya."

"Omong-omong, Antonio, apa yang sedang coba kaulakukan? Berpura-pura tidur, menipu anak kecil. Kualat kau sama mulutnya." Francis terkekeh. Antonio mengelus dahinya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya beristirahat sebentar dari kertas-kertas ini dan dia masuk begitu saja mencari gula." Manik hijau melirik ke atas, berusaha menangkap sesuatu. "Siapa sangka Lovino mencoreti dahiku,"

Menyibak poninya, Antonio menghadap Francis, _hopeless._ "Hei, Francis, bisa bacakan ini? Dia menulis apa di dahiku?"

Francis menatapnya sesaat, lalu serta-merta menampar jidat yang terekspos liar. "Kampret, ngeselin! Enak banget lu pelihara Romano! Aku juga mau! Aku akan minta sekarang juga!"

Dengan sebaris dialog itu Francis melangkah keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Antonio yang meringis dengan jidat memar. "Kenapa, sih?! Memangnya Lovino nulis apaan?"

Di depan dapur, Francis yang iri bertatap muka dengan Lovino yang terkejut. Anak kecil itu sudah hampir membawa baki penuh suguhan ketika tanpa aba Francis menyerbunya, membuat Lovino terlonjak dan menjerit-jerit. "Hyaaah ngapain, sih, sompret—lepasin gue, Njing!"

"Aaah aku juga ingin punya Italia..." Francis terus memeluk Lovino meski terus dimaki-maki. Lovino meronta layaknya kucing gila. "Oi lepasin, cuk! Tehnya hampir tumpah, dasar bego!"

Francis melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjuk dahinya sendiri. "Katakan, Lovino. Apa kau sayang aku juga? Dan menuliskannya di dahiku suatu hari nanti?"

"A—" Manik _olive_ melebar, terkejut, tak percaya. "L-L-L-Lu ngomong apa, sih, bangsat?!"

"Heuheu... Kamu ketahuan, lho." Senyum lebar nan licik tersungging di wajah pria Perancis itu, menyulut Lovino yang jantungnya terpacu deg-deg-plas.

"Kamu yang mencoreti dahi Antonio, 'kan?"

Romano membatu, matang di tempat.

"Sudah, mengakulah. Itu ulahmu, bukan? Nah. Dahiku juga dong,"

"CHIGIII!"

Terperanjat Francis mendengar amukan Lovi kecil. Ia tertawa gemas, menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Romano. "Ayolah, tinggal tulis _"J'aime"_ saja, lho."

Lovino mengadu ubun-ubunnya yang sekeras cadas ke dahi pria Perancis itu. "Najis!"

"Augh... Itu sama sekali gak imut, Lovi."

"Biar!" Lovino membuang muka. "A-Aku gak mau kalau bukan Spain! Aku juga ogah belajar bahasamu!"

"Jangan pilih kasih begitu, dong." Francis pura-pura sedih. "Cuma sayang ke Antonio, ya..."

"A-Aku gak bilang aku sayang Antonio, bego!" Lovino mencari alasan. "A-Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini, kampret?!"

Menghela napas, Francis sabar. "Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Spain!

"Kenapa? Mau tahu? Cemburu?" Seringai nakal muncul di wajah Francis tatkala melihat mata Lovi membulat, terkejut. "Jadi... Kamu tamunya si Bego-Tonio?"

Francis mengangguk mengiyakan. Lovino bergegas kembali menuju _tea_ _set_. "Lovino, apa yang kaulakukan?"

Beringas, anak kecil itu menyambar, "Kalau tahu tamunya kamu, lebih baik gulanya kuganti dengan micin!"

.

* * *

.

Sekembalinya Francis ke ruang kerja, dia mendapati Antonio tengah sibuk memelototi cermin, mencoba memecahkan frasa apa yang pernah tertulis di dahinya, sebelum hilang terhapus meninggalkan noda hitam tinta _marker._ "Apa yang kauusahakan sekarang?"

Antonio, meski menyadari tamunya sudah kembali, tetap sibuk dengan cerminnya. "Ini salahmu, menampar dahiku sekeras itu. Sekarang, lihat! Tulisannya terhapus!"

"Kau betul-betul dicintai Italia Selatan, ya." Francis menghela napas, berucap iri, "Sementara aku, dibenci luar dalam secara terang-terangan."

Antonio menurunkan cerminnya, irisnya menangkap tonjolan seksi yang hadir di jidat temannya. Tampak baru. "Dari mana kau?"

Kaki tegap si Flamboyan itu mendekati sofa dan duduk di seberang tuan rumah, tersenyum. "Sudah, bahas saja masalah kita. Aku tidak mau kena marah untuk yang kedua kali dalam sehari ini."

Mengangguk, Antonio mengumpulkan berkas dan menyerahkannya. "Apa kau perlu es batu? Itu sepertinya menyakitkan."

Antonio menunjuk dahinya sendiri, mengisyaratkan. Lawan bicaranya tertawa. "Tidak perlu! Ini bukti bahwa _dia_ punya rasa padaku."

"MANA ADA?!" Terdengar sahutan keras dari arah pintu. Lovino kecil datang membawa baki makanan dan minuman. Tidak ikhlas, kaki kecilnya melangkah keras-keras ke meja diskusi, meletakkan suguhan setengah hati, lalu pergi. Sesaat matanya melirik jidat Antonio, matanya tanpa sengaja berkontak dengan milik Antonio, kemudian ia menggembungkan pipi dan membuang muka. "Hmph!"

Lovino berbalik lalu _progress_ meninggalkan ruangan, ketika tampak olehnya sang Perancis tersenyum kaku. Lovino makin gusar. "Mati saja kamu, curut!"

Ruangan senyap hingga tubuh mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu yang menutup.

"Mati katanya," Francis mendesah pasrah, "Ya. Begitulah. Ha-ha,"

Tak paham, Antonio mengangguk saja. Francis mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, seolah ingin membocorkan rahasia. "Oh, Tonio, dengarkan. Maafkan aku, tapi...

"Apapun itu, nanti jangan minum tehnya.  
"Itu... Tidak sehat."

—= END =—


End file.
